


The Transgressive Institute

by eighterlara



Series: Shadowhunters AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Universe - Shadowhunters, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Eto na talaga mga bes, F/M, I Tried, I swear in Aidios name I finally did this thing, M/M, Magical Tattoos, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Or just watch the tv series., Please Read the book series, Romance, Second Chances, Shadowhunters - Freeform, it is good, this is it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighterlara/pseuds/eighterlara
Summary: In the legend, there was an institute where all Shadowhunters who defied the law, exiled, lived as a free Shadowhunter who are still dedicated to save mundanes to demons.It was the Karasuno Institute in Miyagi prefecture.The Transgressive Institute





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's me again!
> 
> Back with my new fanfiction. This time it's in Haikyuu.
> 
> Honestly, this Shadowhunter AU plan of mine is really a part of the last year's KuroTsuki Week and as a parody fanfic. Since I wasn't able to write back time because of.... you know... work priorities.
> 
> And I thank my friend, [MakkachinOnIce](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MakkachinOnIce/pseuds/MakkachinOnIce) to beta this fanfic of mine. Thank you very much! ♥

_This is really not the plan._ Kei groaned in frustration while carrying the injured Kenma (who was surprisingly as lightweight as he expected him to be) back to the Nekoma Institute.

He just went to Tokyo with Keiji and Tadashi for an important business and just happened to spot Kenma all wounded after fighting demons and saving two street performers, who were probably mundanes with Sight. The people who have the _sight_ are capable of seeing the Shadow World, thus they can see the Shadowhunters and the _Downworlders_.

Kenma lost his consciousness after the three Shadowhunters placed an _iratze_ on his injuries on their way to the Nekoma Institute. It was Tadashi’s idea to take him there immediately.

Kei surveyed the area to see if there were still demons lurking around.  They all remained quiet as they hurried to get to the Institute.

"Tsukki, Akaashi-san," Tadashi finally broke the silence once they arrived.

The only running Institute in Tokyo, Nekoma is vastly different from their Karasuno Institute. Most Shadowhunters who reside in Fukurodani, Itachiyama and Nohebi Institute were transferred here.

But there were some exceptions, of course, such as Keiji who once belonged to the Fukurodani Institute. No one knows why he decided to live with Tsukishima and the others. Nobody knows why, of all the great Institutes around, he chose the infamous Karasuno Institute.

"Look who's---" a tall man with a silky silver hair came to them, stopped as he spotted an unconscious and injured Kenma in his arms. His green cat-like eyes widened as he began to panic.

"Kozume-san!" Lev ran towards them. Keiji met him halfway and attempted to calm him down.

"Relax, Lev. He's fine now. We just need to put him on the bed. Where's his room?" He spoke with familiarity to the man. Lev nodded as he led them to Kenma's room. Lev seemed to tower over all of them, which was unsurprising; he was a bit taller than Kei, probably due to his foreign blood.

Lev opened Kenma's room as Tadashi carefully checked the injured man's closet to get him changed. Kenma's room was tidy and very modern than he imagined. It was full of different video game consoles.

"I'll go and tell Kuroo-san about this." Keiji nodded in response and Lev quickly left the room. He, Tadashi and Kei helped to cleanse the blood off to Kenma's body as they changed his clothes.

Kei noticed the _parabatai_ rune marked on his chest. He remembered that he is _his parabatai_.

"Ken." A voice broke the silence in the room. Kei’s body stiffened as a man came to the room and checked on Kenma. This was the sole reason that he didn't want to be in this place.

And as if the tension was not enough, Kei’s eyes accidentally met his. Kuroo Tetsurou, the last time he heard about him was he was appointed as the new head of the Nekoma Institute. _His ex-boyfriend._

Keiji cleared his throat. “Kuroo, we found him outside, protecting mundanes from demons. He's badly injured. Yamaguchi already placed an _iratze_ on him. He just needs rest.”

Tetsurou nodded. “Thank you very much. Without you, he might get himself killed.” he checked the time, and Kei could not help but watch his every move.

Inevitably, Tetsurou noticed him staring. “What brings you to Tokyo?”

Kei shrugged. “Confidential.”

“It's completely confidential,” Tadashi repeated. He clearly noticed Kei’s discomfort and took matters into his own hands. “I guess we extended our welcome here. We should better go.” they stood up and grabbed their things they heard a conversation outside.

“What? Is he okay?” An unknown voice of a man spoke.

“Shhh… I told you to keep quiet.” Another voice came in, a woman. Keiji brought out his dagger and opened the door.

“Who are you?” and the two persons screamed in horror as Keiji pointed the dagger at them.

“We’re good persons. Please don’t kill us.” The blond woman pleaded as she pressed her hands together.

Keiji turned to Kei, Tadashi, and Tetsurou moved forward as he took Keiji’s dagger and it was his turn to point the dagger at the two mundanes.

“What are you two doing in here? How did you get here?” He asked in a very calm tone.

“T-that man saved me from the d-demons who tried to attack us earlier. I found him injured and felt guilty about it, so I asked Yacchan to follow them,” The orange-haired man stuttered in fear that they might get killed in this place.

“We followed them, and we saw them coming here. I thought it was a garbage dump. H-how come it looked like this inside?” The blonde girl asked with so much curiosity.

Kei sighed and went beside Tetsurou. “That is something which we will not disclose to mundanes like you.” he folded his arms across his chest.

The orange haired man’s eyes widened as he pointed his fingers at him. “You’re the cool guy from earlier. You’re so cool at using that sword of yours earlier. Where did you learn that skill?” the man excitedly said as he imitates his moves.

Kei frowned at him. His brows furrowed even more when he heard Tetsurou chuckle.

“It seems that you’ve found yourself a fan, Tsukki.” How Tetsurou playfully mentioned his name made his eyes twitched. Tadashi is the only person who he allowed to call him by that nickname.

“Don’t call me that.” Kei turned towards the male mundane. “I think it's better for both of you shorties to leave and never talk to anyone about this place ever again.”

“Kei,” Tetsurou flirtatiously whispered, making Kei jolt. He then turned his eyes on the other two mundanes. “It’s dangerous for you two to go outside right now. You can stay here for tonight and this offer includes the three of you, and you mundanes, be better make sure that you two won’t tell this to anyone or else.”

He spoke which such a friendly smile, and only Kei knew that it was actually a death threat. “I will seriously hunt you two down.”

The two mundanes seemed to take a hint right away. It was apparent with the way they shiver in fear.

“YES! We promise not to tell anyone about this. Please spare our lives.” the girl nervously said.

“Why do you keep calling us, ‘mundanes’? As if we’re lowly human being. Do you guys have special powers or something?” the orange haired man asked.

“It's probably best not to answer that question. Lev,” Tetsurou called Lev as the tall guy came back. He told him to take the new visitors to the guest rooms. Lev obediently took two mundanes had finally lost their away from their sight.

Keiji’s gray eyes stared at Tetsurou. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to stay here.”

“Because of your Institute’s reputation? No. We’re good friends since the Academy days. I don’t judge you for that, and I’m asking for you to stay here because I wanted to talk to you. And with Tsukishima as well.”

“We have nothing to talk about,” Kei retorts. Tetsurou excused himself as he went somewhere.

Tadashi came out of the room and looked at them, wondering. “Are you taking the offer to stay here?”

Keiji nodded. “I will stay here, Kuroo must have an information to tell.”

Kei gave him a look. “About what?”

Keiji replied with a shrug. “I'd rather not tell you that. If you don’t want to, you can go back and tell Sugawara-san that I will be back.”

Tadashi nodded. “What do you think, Tsukki?”

Kei nodded. “We can crash here for tonight.” _And I definitely won’t talk to him._

 

________________________________________

“You didn’t expect to see your ex-boyfriend and your _parabatai_ injured at the same time, didn’t you?”

Tetsurou turned to see his best friend, Yaku Morisuke – one of the only two people who knew of his past with Tsukishima Kei, the other being Kenma himself. He shrugged helplessly. “I did a bit of both, honestly. I thought to see Kei after seven years still had this impact. I remembered the pain I had felt. I know it is my fault for breaking up with him. I don’t know how to face him and at the same time scared of losing my _parabatai_. Ken almost died. I felt it in my rune.”

Tetsurou placed his hand on his right shoulder blade, where Kenma drew the rune as he instructed during the ritual. He never stopped thinking about Kei since that day and even until now. He was that discreet bisexual who pushed the younger man away, that man he loved the most, pretended he didn’t know him like nothing happened between them. He knew he had hurt his Kei emotionally.

Morisuke sighed as he sipped his drink. “I don't know what to think about that. I don’t have a _parabatai_. What are you gonna go do now? He’s here. They will leave in the morning and Tsukishima is definitely not coming back here.”

“I will make him talk to me. I’ll tell him how sorry I was, how I am willing to pay for my sins. I will make him fall in love with me again,” Tetsurou said. He had been so sure of it. He’s not planning to give up now.

 ________________________________________

“Hey, Hitoka-chan, this place is so cool,” Shouyou spoke to his blonde childhood friend.

“I'm really scared of them, if you ask me. Just look at those tattoos! This place is different from what we saw outside. There’s no place like this in a garbage dump,” Hitoka replied.

Shouyou pouts at her. “I’m still worried about him. He saved us and now he’s unconscious. It was a good thing that his backup came to the rescue.” He flops down on his bed. “This is so soft!” he commented.

Hitoka glanced at him. “At least we heard that he’s already safe.”

Hitoka still couldn’t stop thinking about the other man who saved her earlier. The man who used a crossbow to shoot down the demon that tried to attack her, the man who slit the creature’s throat to protect her. All she can remember about him was his black hair and the freckles on his face. She didn’t even see him earlier. Maybe he was inside the room. She wanted to thank him personally.

Hitoka went out of the room.  She got startled when she saw the huge man from before.

“Haiba-san.”

“Yo, Yachi-san. Where are you going?”

She fidgeted nervously. “Do you have a study room or just a book to past time? I can’t sleep.”

“We have a very cool library here. Though I think we might not have the book that might interest you.” Lev replied.

“It’s okay. I just needed something to read. Can you please lead the way?” she asked nicely to the taller man. Lev nodded as he led Hitoka to where the library was. She can’t believe that Lev is just the same age as them. He is as tall as the blond guy.

Lev stopped into a big door and opened it for her.

“I should go back to your room. I really want to talk to your friend. He’s such a very funny guy.” Hitoka giggled. Shouyou being her childhood friend is a blessing. She thanked Lev as they part ways. She headed inside the library.

The library was bigger than she was imagined. This was every book lover's dream library. It even has a second floor. She checked every shelf. Unfortunately, as Lev said, the books in these shelves were not so interesting. She doesn’t know these books. She wanders around the library, browsing every book that catches her eye until she saw separate shelves with the category of magazines, manga, modern novels. Once she got there, she saw a man whose hair color was black with a shade of green as it reflected the light. He was sitting there, staring at the gravure magazines with utter curiosity.

“Who among them would buy something like this?” he muttered. She giggled, the man sound so innocent. It caught the man’s attention as the man turns to her as they lock their eyes with each other. She recognized him as she noticed his whole facial features, his eyes and the freckles on his face.

_It was him. The man who saved her earlier._

__________________________________________

_It was the girl from before._

“What are you doing here?” Tadashi asked nervously. The pretty girl smiled at him.

“I was here to look for some books to read. I asked Haiba-san to take me here.”

Tadashi simply nodded in response. Then, he realized that he was still holding the magazines that have nude girls on it. He embarrassedly returns the magazines on the shelf.

“T-that wasn’t mine.” He was not used to talking to ladies, he’s too timid. Tadashi was just used to talk to Tsukki. His _parabatai_. If there were any girls to talk to him, it was just because they wanted to get close to Kei. After all, Kei was the strongest Shadowhunter in their batch, since he underwent training with Tetsurou, one of the strongest Shadowhunter in his batch and also Kei’s ex-boyfriend.

“I know. I can tell from your expression and voice earlier.” the pretty girl giggled. She introduced herself afterwards. “I’m Hitoka. Yachi Hitoka.”

“Tadashi. Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He replied.

“Are you also an avid reader?” Hitoka asked.

“I am. But I’m just shocked to see these lewd magazines here.” He took a book with drawings on it. “We don’t have this kind of stuff in our Institute. Even this, what is it with this book with drawings?” He was just shocked at how the people at Nekoma institute managed to have some shelves here to contain modern stuff from the mundane world.

Hitoka giggled. “That is a manga, Yamaguchi-san. A comics.”

Tadashi stared at her, his face red with embarrassment. “Manga, huh. Are books like this, good?”

Hitoka nods. “Depends on your desired genre. What is your favorite genre?”

Tadashi nervously scratched his nape.

“I like classics, non-fiction. That’s all that we have in the academy and at Karasuno Institute at Miyagi.”

“Miyagi? Are you also from Miyagi Prefecture? That’s our hometown, I mean, me and Shouyou’s hometown.” She took a seat beside him.

“Oh. That’s where we live.” The closeness made Tadashi feel nervous. He had no idea how to handle long conversations with girls.

“Yamaguchi-san, would you mind telling me why we are able to see you, the demons?”

The question made Tadashi fall silent for a moment. Then he answered:

“Oh. That means that you have a sight.” He began to discuss basic knowledge about the Shadow World. This made Hitoka realize that she and Shouyo have the sight way before (back then they thought it was their third eye). They were a part of the Occult club in their high school days.

They later talked about books. Hitoka recommended a lot of fiction books which she believed might capture Tadashi’s interest. She still has some more to refer but she couldn’t remember the titles.

Hitoka pulled something from her pocket. It’s was a receipt, she later took out her pen from inside her jacket’s pocket.

She tore the paper in half and gave half of it to Tadashi.

“Here’s my number. Just send me a message. I’ll give you the rest of it.” She gave him a smile and checked her watch, she gasped.

“It’s already past twelve? We’re talking for like…”

“Two and a half hours.” Tadashi finished the sentence.

“Y-yeah. I think I should go and sleep. We have to leave in the morning. It… it was nice meeting you, Yamaguchi-san. You’re not scary, unlike the others.”

Tadashi chuckled. “They’re not scary. They’re just not used to have mundanes around.” Hitoka just smiled and nodded in return as he takes her outside the library.

“Good night Yamaguchi-san.” She smiled as she set her foot back to her room. Tadashi watched her as she disappeared from his sight.

“Seems like you got yourself a girl.” a familiar voice broke the silence.

“Tsukki!“ He blushed and turned around as he saw Kei leaning on the wall, staring at him amusedly.

“You’re holding a piece of paper. Is that her number? I didn’t know that you’re going well with girls.” Kei teased.

“I didn’t. Most girls talked to me because they want to get closer to you.” he secured the paper inside his pocket.

“So, you’re telling me that she’s interested in me?”

“No. She finds the rest of you, scary.” Tadashi remembered when Hitoka mentioned that to him made him chuckle.

“I am not scary.” Kei denied. That made Tadashi laugh.

“What brings you here?” he later changed the subject.

“I am tired. Where’s your room?”

“Are you trying to use me just to hide from your ex-boyfriend?”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tadashi just laughed it off. He was used to saying ‘Sorry, Tsukki’ most of the time when Kei is already pissed.

________________________________________

Tetsurou was standing in front of Kei’s room that tonight. He took a deep breath as he stared at the closed door, imagining the person behind it. This was the third time he ever felt nervous in his entire life.

The first was when he confessed his love to him - Kuroo was truly grateful that the other boy felt the same.  The second time he felt nervous, was when he decided to break up with Kei because of his selfish decision.

This time, he was nervous because he wants to ask Kei for a second chance.

Tetsurou knocked on the door. “Tsukishima.”

He was not used to call his past lover by his surname, it’s foreign to him, he had always called him ‘Kei’ in private and used ‘Tsukki’ when there were people around (this, of course, was also his way of teasing him).

The only response that Kuroo got was that of pure silence.

Kei wasn’t in the room.

“Tsukki! I told you, we’re just talking about books.” a voice broke the silence in the hall. It was probably Kei’s _parabatai._

A small chuckle. “She’s definitely your type. Small, cute, petite.” Kei sounded amused.

Tetsurou turned around where the voice  came from. He saw them talking - he saw Kei looking so happy while teasing his best friend.

“I admit that she is my type, but that doesn’t mean that I am making a move on her.” Tadashi said defensively.

The two boys stopped at the sight of Tetsurou.

Kei frowned. “I told you that there’s nothing for us to talk about.”

Tetsurou smirked at the blond boy. “There are a lot of things that we must talk about.”

Kei’s frown suddenly turned into a smug look. “So...am I supposed to follow your lead because we are in your territory, Mr. Institute Head?”

“If you think that way, you can’t say no to me, Tsukki. If you still don’t want to talk to me, I assume that you still in love with me and that is why you’re avoiding me.” Tetsurou retorted and gave him a grin.

“Tsukki, I think it’s better for you to talk to your ex. See you tomorrow, and thank you for letting us stay here, Kuroo-san.” Tadashi bowed in front of Tetsurou and went to his room.

Kei rubbed his nape in annoyance. “He’ll definitely pay someday.” he sighed in exhaustion as he went to his designated room. Tetsurou followed him and locked the door afterwards.

 _Well, this is making me nervous,_ Tetsurou said to himself.

“Now, what are we going to talk about, Kuroo-san?” Kei asked.

“How are you?” Tetsurou had no idea where to begin; even he was frustrated at his nervousness.

The younger man made a sarcastic laugh. “I have no time for this. Please get it straight to the point, Kuroo? I am tired. We’re not expecting to see your _parabatai_ , almost dying to help those mundanes. It was all business.”

Tetsurou frowned. Kei speaking to him as if they weren’t related, hit him like a ton of bricks. It made him realize how he had truly hurt him.

“I’m sorry, Kei from what happened seven years ago. I was so greedy. You know that I am discreet before. I was scared if anyone aside from Yaku, Ken and Yamaguchi know about us. They will remove me from the Clave. I will be nobody. I didn’t mean to hurt you so bad.” He grabbed Kei’s hand. “I can’t forget about you, I think about you every single day. You have no idea how worried I was when you left the Academy right after you graduate. I still love you, my Kei.

“ I don’t expect you to forgive me right away, but please give me a chance to prove it to you how much I am sorry, a chance to make you trust me again.” Tetsurou spoke pleadingly.

The room suddenly became quiet. There was only the sound of their breathing, and Tetsurou could hear his own heart beating. He stared at Kei’s eyes, now wide and confused, as if Kei was contemplating on whether he should believe his words or not.

“I’m sorry,” Kei broke off the silence with a straight face. “I can’t.”

“I accept that you can’t forgive me right now. There will be---” he was cut off as Kei raised his voice.

“There will be no next time, Kuroo-san. I’m in a relationship with Keiji.”

End of Chapter 1

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you for the kudos and comments from the first chapter. I was actually really nervous of that would people think about this fic.
> 
> For more people who are curious about the Shadowhunters AU, here is the [Shadowhunters Wikia](http://shadowhunters.wikia.com/wiki/The_Shadowhunters%27_Wiki) page dedicated to the series. Please check it out and be familiarize to the story.
> 
> As always, thank you MakkachinOnIce for beta-reading this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the story where I got the inspiration. Furudate Haruichi's owned Haikyuu and Cassandra Claire for the Shadowhunter Chronicles.

Koushi Sugawara was standing alone in the training room, shirt off, sweat dripping off his body. Having strenuous workout was the only thing he could do to past time.   
  
To forget. To move on.

  
It has been four years since his lover, Daichi Sawamura, passed away. He was a downworlder, a werewolf. They met somewhere around Miyagi. He saved him from the other werewolf who tried to attack him.

 

It may sound cheesy but it was love at first sight. Koushi instantly fell in love with Daichi. He tried to keep their relationship a secret. Their love is forbidden, the Clave didn’t allow homosexual relationship, much less that between a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder.

  
Everything ended last year at the Academy, when the Clave found out their relationship. They made him choose, and he chose Daichi. Koushi chose to leave the Academy to be with him despite being in exile. He went to Miyagi with him.

 

It was Daichi who told him about an abandoned Institute some time ago. He insisted for him to stay there and live safely.

 

And then  Koushi started his unexpected communication with his rival, Oikawa Tooru. He could not recall how or why on earth he ended up being in contact with him, but Tooru kept on sending him news about the Academy. And due to this exchange of information that they were able to find out that he was staying at the infamous Institute.

 

According to legend, there was an Institute where all Shadowhunters who got exiled for defying the law lived. There they were able to  continue their lives as free Shadowhunters, no longer bound by the law but still dedicate themselves to save mundanes from demons.

 

This was the Karasuno Institute in Miyagi prefecture, now Koushi’s home.

 

He established the Institute for the exiled Shadowhunters, and there he welcomed those who came for shelter with open arms.

  
“Sugawara-san.” someone called him. It was Chikara Ennoshita, his junior at the Academy who followed him right after he graduated.

 

“Hey Chikara, what’s wrong?” Koushi asked.

  
“Your phone keeps on ringing,” Chikara answered. “Maybe that’s important.”

 

“Oh. I didn’t notice.” He chuckled as he goes to the table and grabbed his phone.

 

He sighed.

 

It was Tooru. Video calling.

 

He pressed the answer button and waited for a while. Once the call was connected, Tooru’s face appeared on his screen. His chocolate-brown hair still as wavy as ever, although got longer than the last time Koushi saw it. He looked dashing wearing a coat and tie.

 

Koushi didn’t want to admit that he’s good looking. There was no way he’s going to be the person who would boost his ego.

 

“What are you taking so long, _Refreshing-kun_?” Tooru says flirtatiously and Koushi rolled his eyes when he called him that. It is always pisses him off.

 

“I’m in the training room. And, stop calling me that.” Koushi grabbed his towel and wipes his sweat.

 

“I know, but I love calling you _Refreshing-kun_ .” Tooru whined, feigning a hurt tone.   
  
_What a spoiled brat._

  
“With the way you act, I am slowly regretting that I wasted my time talking to you, Consul Oikawa.” Koushi was not the type to fall for his childish act.

  
Oikawa Tooru was the newly appointed Consul, the highest member of the Clave. He was one of the youngest Consul to be appointed, although Koushi believed that recently appointed Inquisitor was probably the same age. Tooru was well-known for being a flirt with a carefree personality, but when it comes to his work he was serious and dedicated.

  
“Ouch. You wound me, Suga-chan. I’m in need of a companion,” Tooru pouted, although Koushi was certain that he was just joking. “The Clave meeting is so stressful. I need my _Refreshing-kun_ to relieve my stress.” His other hand clutched to his chest as if he had hurt him for real.

 

Koushi just shook his head in disbelief. _He’s incorrigible._

 

And then another thought came into his mind.

  
_Did he just mentioned ‘my’?_

  
“It’s dark in there. Where are you?” Koushi changed the topic.

  
“You can say that I am in the place that I really wanted to go right now.” then Tooru disconnects the call.

________________________________________

Tooru wasn’t lying. He wanted to go to the place he wanted to go. He was standing before the huge doors of the infamous building that was the sanctuary of exiled Shadowhunters.

 

The Karasuno Institute. Koushi’s home.

 

He entered the institute and went to the training room.  
  
Tooru has been in love with Koushi for years, since they we’re still at the Academy. He’s always had his eyes on him. Koushi was just the most beautiful person he has ever known. He was also drawn to his sweet personality. Tooru tried his best to be noticed, to become friends with him.

 

It breaks his heart whenever he remembers about Koushi’s relationship with a Downworlder.

  
But who was he to judge him? When Koushi left the Academy because the Clave found out their relationship, they gave him an ultimatum. Koushi without a doubt chose to be with his lover. There was no denying how much Koushi loved that man.

  
But Tooru, unable to keep his feelings hidden, opened his communication with him, continued trying to be friends with him. He kept him updated about the news at the Academy - after all, despite being exiled, Koushi was still a part of the Clave. Tooru knew that Koushi’s parents disowned him. He wanted to be there for him even the rest of the world turned their back on him.

 

_What a hopeless romantic._

 

He was about to open the door, the door opened as his face was a few inches away from Koushi’s. They both made a few steps backward.

  
“What are you doing here, Oikawa?” Koushi came to his senses and cleared his throat.

  
“I told you, I was in the place where I wanted to visit. It was here.”

  
And I wanted to see you.   
  
“Oh. I thought…”

  
“It was somewhere else?” he finished his sentence.

  
Tooru shook his head. “It wasn’t. I wanted to see my _Refreshing-kun_.” He smiled widely as he got a better look on Koushi’s lean body - a lean, but chiseled pale figure, perfectly carved after years of spartan training. But Tooru could only notice the smooth skin, the slim body that was definitely more beautiful than any woman he had ever known.

 

_He is absolutely breathtaking._

 

Sugawara Koushi can go from Refreshing-kun to Breathtaking-kun in a snap.

  
Tooru found himself thinking of various things: a torrid kiss on those lips, a lick on that wonderful pale body.

 

He could not help but imagine how he could take Koushi all for himself.

  
“Okay, what really brings you here?” Koushi broke off the silence and Tooru immediately snapped out of his reverie. He almost drooled in front of the man he has been fantasizing about. Sometimes he was kind of thankful that Koushi was so dense.

  
“I really need to have a break from those stressful meetings. Living with Ushiwaka gives me nightmare.”

  
Ushijima Wakatoshi was the new Inquisitor, the highest authority among all the Shadowhunters, even above the Consul. Both the Inquisitor and the Consul, had to live on the Gard. It was not mandatory, but to live there was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Nevertheless, living with Ushiwaka was a nightmare that Tooru was going to endure for the rest of his ten years in the position.

  
Admittedly, he wanted to be the Inquisitor, but most of the Council had voted for Wakatoshi. He was outnumbered.   
  
Koushi sighed. “Fine, you may crash here for tonight. We do still have a vacant room here. Want some dinner?”

 

“Will you cook for me?”

 

“Of course. You’re my visitor after all. Let me change into some clean clothes first.” he turned his back as he went on the way to his room

 

Tooru smiled. “I want to see you cook without any shirt on.”

 

The silver haired man walked back to him and gave him a light punch on his left arm.

 

“You’re kinky. Are you sexually frustrated? I think you should get a girl…” Koushi grinned. “Or maybe _a guy_.”

 

“Are you going to volunteer yourself if I wanted to sleep with a guy?” Tooru suddenly realized what he just said and deeply regretted it.

 

Koushi gave him a smile. “Hmmm. I am not your groupie. You’re actually not bad, Oikawa. I will sleep with you once…if you beat me during a sparring session.”

 

He made his way back to his room and left Tooru behind, dumbfounded.

________________________________________

Kenma blinked his eyes for how many times, wondering how he was able to get back to the Institute.

  
_Oh yeah_ , he remembered seeing them earlier: Kei, Tadashi and Keiji. _They came to help kill those demons_. He failed to distinguish that there were a lot of demons lurking the area.

  
“Hey, Ken.”

 

“Kuroo,” he replied back as he start moving. He winced as he felt the pain on his body.

  
“Relax. They brought you back here.” Tetsurou told him.

  
“Oh. It was them. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Akaashi,” Kenma sighed.

 

“It was them.” Tetsurou repeated. He had a sad look on his face as he nodded. When he was about to open his mouth, his _parabatai_ added.

  
“The mundanes you saved followed you here. They wanted to know if you are safe after the incident.”

  
Kenma sighed. “How were they able to enter the Institute?”

 

Tetsurou shrugged. “Beats me. They said that they followed you guys and they just got in.”

 

Kenma gave him a nod. The room became still and quiet for a moment.

 

“Did you manage to talk to him?” Kenma broke off the silence.

 

Tetsurou nodded in reply. “He doesn’t want me back. I already expected this to happen. I just... never thought that he will have a relationship with Akaashi.”

 

Kenma stared at him. “Are you going to give up now?” he questions his _parabatai_ , in a weak tone, almost like a whisper.

 

Kuroo shrugged again.

 

“I don’t know. I just want his forgiveness. I hurt him so much,” he spoke in a melancholy voice. “If Akaashi makes him happy. I guess it’s better this way. Separated. With that, I might start to move on.”

 

Kenma had known Tetsurou since they were young, the older Institute head was always ready to sacrifice everything. Even his own happiness.

 

“We both know that you didn’t want that. If you want Tsukishima back, prove it to him.”

 

Tetsurou look at him as if he said something weird.

 

“Are you sure you didn't hit your head somewhere?” Tetsurou asked, worried. The statement made Kenma frown.

 

“What was that supposed to mean, Kuroo?”

 

“This is the first time I heard you talk about something like this,” he chuckled.

 

“So?” Kenma felt honestly offended. “I’m being serious here. I may not be in love just like you do, but I am not that dumb.”

 

Tetsurou laughed in response.

 

“I’m sorry.” The older man said. He stopped laughing, rubbed his nape nervously and added. “I really wanted to be with him. He’s all I wanted in my life. I can’t see my future without him. Everyday’s been a nightmare for me. I want him back.”

 

Exhausted, Kenma lies down on the bed as he started to feel the pain on his hip. “There you go. Just don’t let the opportunity pass by.”

 

“Yeah. Thanks, Ken. Take a rest.” He got up and placed a blanket on top of his _parabatai_.

 

“Kuroo.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can you please tell them that I said ‘thank you.’? I might not see them when I wake up. And to the mundanes, I appreciate their concern. I am okay.”

 

The Institute head nodded and went of his room.

________________________________________

“Thank you for letting us stay here last night.” Hitoka bowed her head along with Shouyou.  Lev gave them a smile.

 

“No biggie.”Lev replied, smiling.

 

“Is there no way for us to see him before we leave?” Shouyou asked, maybe they might allow him to see Kenma before leaving this place.

 

Lev shook his head. “Probably? Kuroo-san is probably still in that room. But Kenma’s already okay.”

 

Shouyou felt disappointed. How can he thank the man personally?

 

“I see. Can you pass this message from him? We were really thankful that he came to save us. If he wasn’t there, we might got killed.”

 

“I’ll pass your messa--... Kuroo-san. You're here.”

 

The raven-haired man turned to give them a stern look. “Remember what I told you. You should tell no one about this place. I hope you keep that in mind.”

 

Hitoka said something, her voice is shaking. “Yes.”

 

Kuroo glanced at Shouyou, who nodded as well.

 

“Good. Kenma asked me to deliver his message of gratitude to both of you for your concern. He appreciate it.” Then, he excused himself and left.

 

Shouyou’s eyes widened at the news. He turned to his blonde friend and gave her a broad smile. “Thank goodness, he is safe.” He shouted at Kuroo. “Thank you for telling us! It’s a relief for us that he is already safe.”

 

“We should leave, Shouyou. You still have a game in the afternoon.” Hitoka reminded his orange haired friend.

 

“Now that you mentioned it. We should go. Bye Lev!”

 

The taller man promised that he will try to watch his game thru live stream. Shouyou and Hitoka set their foot away from the Institute with a contented smile on their faces.

________________________________________

Keiji knew something was wrong about Kei after they went to the Nekoma Institute in Tokyo last night. He cannot fathom what was bothering him that time. He was clearly uncomfortable when he was at that place, like he was avoiding someone.

 

Kei was so transparent. Keiji can read him like an open book.

 

_So, Kuroo was the mystery ex-boyfriend._

 

His younger lover didn’t have to explain everything. Calling him as _his_ was still foreign to him. Yes, they are exclusively dating. They already did what lovers do.

 

He stared at the letter that Kuroo gave to him last night.

 

“Akaashi-san, what is that letter?” He was interrupted by Kei who just came out of the shower. Keiji gazed at his lover’s body: his lanky build, and the runes marked on his pale skin, some of which are already fading.

 

“Doesn’t matter.” He return the letter on his pocket and gestures Kei to come to him. The young blond haired obeyed and came closer to him. Keiji pulled him into an embrace.

 

“You’re so attractive, do you know that?” Keiji whispered to his ear.

 

Kei gave a faint smile. “You just saying that because you want me in your bed. You seem so distant when we came back here.”

 

The older man smirked. “Maybe yes, maybe no.”

 

The blond man walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “You seem bothered. Is it because of the letter?”

 

Keiji shook his head. “I still haven’t open the letter yet.” Kei just nodded; he decided not to bother him about it.

 

“I am just curious,” Keiji added. “Only Yamaguchi knows about your past love life. How did you and Kuroo broke up?”

 

The taller man’s eyes widened and gave him a look. Of course Kei was shocked: he stared at his lover wide-eyed, surprised that he seemed to know the secret he had been hiding for a long time.

 

Then again, it’s not like Keiji wouldn’t know something that seems to obvious.

 

“You may evading the questions before, but when I saw you with him that night, I just knew. It was an unexpected meeting with your past lover.” Keiji said calmly.

  


Shouyou wore his knee pads and his sports shoes. The semi-finals will start in a few minutes, and he was definitely nervous, but he could not let that fact get the best of him.

 

“Hey, what’s with that bruise on your face? Got in a fight?” A tall guy stopped in front of him. Shouyou stood up and looked upon their faces. Truth be told, his build was too small for a volleyball player, but he has the high jumps and incredible skills to make up for it.

 

He grinned at the tall boys confidently, like it was nothing. “Something like that.”

 

His teammate was not convinced. “Seems like someone wants to score up with your girlfriend?”

 

“No. Hitoka is my best friend. And I protect her from the de---” he almost slipped the word. He cleared his throat and continues. “Those punks.”

 

The other one shrugged and pats his twin brother on his back. “Stop bothering him, Atsumu. You make him lose his focus. This is our chance to make it to the finals.”

 

The man named Atsumu frowned a bit. “You’re such a killjoy, Osamu.”

 

Osamu twitched his tongue at his twin brother and dragged him away from him.

 

Shouyou sighed and went back to preparing himself for the game. He heard that some scouts are there to watch the game to look for a potential player to be a part of the Japan’s National Team. He must do his best.

 

For his dream.

 ________________________________________

Kenma came to the living area, of the Institute. Far from the classic style of most of the houses in Idris, the Karasuno Institute has a more modern interior. They got all the stuff that mundane used in their everyday lives, even television and internet.

 

Most of the technological stuff were for his own use, though. His fondness of video games made him collect various consoles, and of course the television was often used by him. And he was the one who suggested the installation of the internet.

 

But when he got there, he found Lev busy trying to connect to… a live stream.

 

“What are you doing?” Kenma asked.

 

“Kozume-san!” Lev was surprised to see him up and moving around. “Is it okay for you to move?” The younger man sounded sincerely worried.

 

“I’m fine. The rune worked. Just answer the question, Lev.”

 

Lev replied. “I promised to Shouyou to watch his volleyball match today, and…” he checked the time. “It's gonna start in a few minutes,”

 

“Shouyou?”

 

“The guy you saved last night. The one with the orange hair. He told me that he plays volleyball. I want to see him play.”

 

Kenma sighed and helped him to connect to the possible live stream server and successfully got connected.

 

The game was about to start and the announcer began calling them one by one. It was not hard to see Shouyou; he stood out as he was the smallest one in his team. Despite the obvious disadvantage in his physical build, the announcer said that he was skillful despite of his height.

 

Kenma thought that the orange haired man, was just a street performer with his girlfriend. He always spotted them singing at the park when he decided to go out and buy games.

 

The other residents of the Institute arrived at the living area as the game starts. Kuroo went along as well. “What are you watching?”

 

Lev said with enthusiasm “Shouyou’s volleyball match.”

 

The raven-haired man raised his brows, mildly surprised. “The mundane?” He stared at the screen as they saw Shouyou’s inhumane speed and quick spike.

 

The announcer said, “ _Hinata Shouyou showed his signature quick with the team’s setter, Miya Atsumu.”_

 

Lev, always the excited one, cheered for him. Morisuke whacked his head for being so loud. Kenma continued to watch the game silently, eyeing the gingerhead boy with interest that Tetsurou inevitably noticed.

  ________________________________________

_A silhouette in front of him. He didn’t know it was, but he could feel him. He could feel that the mystery silhouette is smiling at him. He just knew_

 

_“Don’t mind them, okay? I’m gonna protect you.” The young boy gave him a grin. He couldn’t see his face but he knew it._

 

_“Are you not scared? I’m a half-fey.” He said. The boy in front of him still gave him a smile._

 

_“I don’t mind. It doesn’t define who you are. What matters most is that you’re… you. They’re doing that because you’re unique. They don’t even know you. They can’t judge you from what you look.” He wasn’t able to say anything._

 

_The boy reached for his hand. “Let’s go back, they’re probably looking for us.”_

 

_He just nodded at the mysterious silhouette as he took his hand. Everything in his surroundings went black._

__________________________________________

_He was standing at the sakura tree. He was staring at the silhouette. The other young boy stared at the fallen leaves. He couldn’t guess what the other was thinking. All he could feel right was pain._

 

_Pain._

 

_He was going to separate with his friend._

 

_He was going to leave him behind._

 

_He broke his promise to protect his friend._

 

_“I thought you’re going to protect me? You’re just like them. You’re leaving me.” Words hurt him, he was guilty. His friend cried so hard._

 

_It hurts._

 

_“My parents want me to come with them. We will leave. I swear. Once I grow up. I will enter the academy with you. We will become parabatai. I promise. We will be together again. Let’s meet here, under the sakura tree. I will wait for you. Please wait for me too.” The other one stopped, confused; should he believe him or not? He could not blame the other boy if he refused. The boy stopped crying._

 

_“I believe you. Please come back to me.” The boy gave him a farewell gift and they shared their last embrace together. His friend in silhouette form took something from his pocket and placed it on his palm._

 

_“I want you to keep this. This will protect you from any harm. When we will meet here, please show it to me.”_

 

_And everything just went black._

 

End of Chapter 2

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> You can talk to me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/8lara_eighter8) or [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rixiamao1218) (created a new once since I wasn't able to log in to my old account anymore.)


End file.
